Avengers: Different Dimension Arrival
by doomofdestiny
Summary: Peter escaped the destruction of his universe and is living in peace. But when spider-man dies at the hands of someone he thought dead, he knows he stop them. How will the Avengers react when they react this version of Peter who wants nothing to do them. Peter and Carol in an unexpected way.


**Avengers not my property. Not a crossover just borrowed elements.**

Peter Parker for the first time in a long time was at peace. He had lost his world, his friends and those he called family. The world he now called home was similar to his but different in one key way. This world's Peter Parker was a hero called Spider-man, he was amazed by this. To make sure no-one would ask why there were two Peter Parker's in New York, Peter had built a house in the forest near Oregon. He had set up a fake i.d so if he needed to he could go by Peter Danvers as well as a bank account which gained money from siphoning it from various accounts all over the world. He knew it was illegal but didn't care.

Peter was currently sitting -on a lounge chair- on the deck of his house looking out at the peaceful sunset.

"Hard to think," Peter said to himself as he took a swing of his beer," its been a month since arriving to this world."

Peter looked down at his wrists each had a power compressor on. After building his house and making it fully functional he built the compressor so he could not use his powers but could access them if the situation was a critical one and it was deemed useful.

The sun had set as he looked at his wrists. He got up and went inside his house. It was large and roomy with plenty tech inside, he went to the tv and turned it on and couldn't believe it

"This humanoid creature in silver, red and black has killed Spider-man," Tony said on the screen," Spider-man was one of the best of us. Tomorrow, a funeral will be held in Central Park for him."

Peter sat on the sofa opposite the tv," So, you are here so your sisters aren't to far behind."

**Avengers Compound.**

Peter's death had affected them all. Sam, Wanda and Bucky were playing a video game trying to get the high score but they failed and the top scorer was Peter Parker is King! They laughed softly at that and then they looked the fourth controller sitting there.

Clint and Nat were practising at the range, with each bullet and arrow they each remembered fond memories they had with Peter and it hurt.

Thor and Jane were in their room looking at their hammers and were talking about how they first met the web crawler and tried to make the best of a bad situation.

Carol and the Hulk were in the training room punching the training bots with all their rage for the man in a trio of colours.

Tony was in his workshop, trying to calm his mind. After Aunt May had perished in a HYDRA sting, Tony and Pepper had legally adopted him and no-one regretted that decision.

Tony felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned to see Friday looking at him. Using the tech to create Vision, Tony created Friday a body so she could have the life as he.

"I've finished um," Friday began but couldn't think of the words as her eyes started to fill with tears.

Tony stood and wiped the eyes of his pseudo daughter," Its alright take your time."

Peter was the one who helped Friday out at being more human at the beginning and over time they became brother and sister in all but blood.

"I've downloaded the remnant data from Peter's suit," Friday said as she wiped her eyes," should we get the others?"

Tony agreed and he called all the others who were in the building to meet where Sam, Wanda and Bucky were. It didn't take long as Clint, Nat, Thor, Jane, Carol, Bruce(as the Hulk had calmed down), Friday and Tony were either sitting or standing in front of the tv.

"With Cap, Strange, Scot and Hope in Wakanda,"Tony stated," I've sent the data to them to watch. Shall we?"

The others agreed and Tony played the last moments Peter Parker. It started with a static; Then the tv burst to life. Peter was swinging from building to building when his mask caught sight of a strange explosion. He headed for it, the Avengers knew what was about to happen.

Peter landed in Central Park and he was looking around, when his hud indicated rapid movement. Strike! He was thrown to the ground, he turned to face his attacker but no-one was there.

"What the hell?" Peter's voice said with fear.

He stood up and was met with an invisible blow to the back of the leg, causing him to fall to the ground. Peter looked around frantically when he saw lightning of silver, red and black coming towards him, faster than anything he had seen before. The lightning took aim at Peter and Peter couldn't move to avoid.

"Ahh," Peter screamed in pain.

They all looked away from the tv in response of the scream.

"Pitiful," A female voice growled.

The recording now showed the creature standing in front of a kneeling Peter; She was wearing a leather-like suit -black was the base colour while silver and red were mixed over her suit, a mask concealed her identity but her blond long hair was loose.

"Who are you?" Peter barely got out.

"Tch tch Peter," she said in a childish voice," you will never know."

She phased her hand into him Peter and ripped out his still beating heart and showed him as he die.

The woman cackled," Now then, I know you are here Flash and I will kill you like I did my mother!"

Lightning wrapped around her as she sped off.

The recording stopped and the tv turned off. They didn't know what to make of it.

"She knew his identity," Carol got out before wiping her eyes," why would she be so brutal?"

Tony rubbed his head before saying," She maybe from another universe. Strange did say there is a multi-verse so she may have killed Peter because on her Earth he is a hero or villain called the Flash. That is the only thing I can think of."

The others agreed. The viewing of that horrific video made them want to depart for the night, so they went to their bedrooms.

As soon as they reached their rooms and their doors were shut, they slammed their fists into a wall and fell onto their beds, except Carol.

Carol had a unique bond with Peter. They each had feelings for one another but they never realised this as well as the others; There had been a few times when one had fallen on the other which caused them to go red in the face. When it was the last new years party the pair kissed at midnight as the others had dates and they didn't. After the kiss the two acted weirdly when it was just them but, eventually they planned a date but it was on the day Peter died.

**Ending it here. Next chapter will be the funeral.**


End file.
